


Kobe Steak

by gyeoulbarami



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Gakuhou felt guilty, Asano Gakushuu is happy, Family time, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, everyone is happy, im bad at tags, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeoulbarami/pseuds/gyeoulbarami
Summary: Asano Gakuhou decided to try things that he never had chance to do it with his son. For Asano Gakushuu who always want his father’s attention, that day was really fun.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Kobe Steak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! A sweet family fanfiction for Valentine’s day, I’m trying so hard to not write angst lmaooo 
> 
> This takes time after Gakuhou and Gakushuu went home together. And I want to introduce my version of Gakushuu’s mother. Her name is Sienna Anderson, she’s an American that Gakuhou met while he was studying at Harvard.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Asano Gakuhou looked up at the old building which had a special in his heart. The building that witnessed his journey as a teacher. E class students watched their principal with a suspicious gaze. Even though Gakuhou decided not to destroy the E class building, they still couldn’t take their eyes off Gakuhou’s every move.

Gakuhou walked across the field to walk down the mountain. He turned to his right side, where the basketball hoop used to be. He could see his younger self playing basketball with his three favourite students. Gakuhou smiled. His eyes felt warm. He sighed and continued on.

Ten years is a long time. His son who was still a toddler is now almost graduating from junior high school. Many things happened. During these ten years of grief, he had missed a lot. His conversation with Koro _sensei_ earlier made him realize something.

He felt so tired. Gakuhou wanted to go straight home and rest. Only for today he will not work until late night.

“Huh?” Gakuhou mumbled when he saw Gakushuu leaning against his black sedan with his arms crossed over his chest.

The boy’s eyes were closed, looking like he was enjoying the wind blowing his strawberry blonde hair. Gakuhou’s footsteps that were getting closer made Gakushuu open his eyes.

Violet eyes met with the same coloured eyes. “Where’s your perfect expression? Let me guess. You lost again right, Dad?” A chesire grin appeared on Gakushuu’s face.

_What an annoying boy. When did this kid turn out to be so annoying?_

Gakuhou stared at Gakushuu’s face which grew more and more like him when he was a teenager. The bandage on Gakushuu’s left cheek reminded Gakuhou of what he had done to the boy this afternoon. He felt guilty. Of course, Gakuhou wouldn’t let that guilt show on his face.

“What do you want, Asano?” Gakuhou’s eyes challenged Gakushuu.

Gakushuu chuckled. “Ah, you already know, Dad. My loser father kept losing so I, as a good son, will comfort you. I’m asking a compensation for this injury.” Gakushuu index finger pointed at his left cheek. Gakuhou flinched.

Judging from his expression, Gakushuu seemed satisfied with his father’s reaction.

Gakuhou quickly regained his composure.

“Buy me a steak. Kobe steak.” Gakushuu said with a grin still glued on his face.

“Hoho.” Gakuhou walked closer. “Sue me for domestic abuse if you have guts. Let’s fight at the court.”

Gakushuu’s ambitious eyes glared at his father. The glint in his eyes showed that he was interested.

Gakushuu winced when Gakuhou lean towards him to open the car’s door. They just realized that this is the first time they standing close to each other after a long time. “No matter how much you grow, you’ll never defeat me.” Gakuhou look into his son’s eyes. His boy is maturing, soon he’ll be no longer his boy. _Time flies really fast, huh?_

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?” asked Gakushuu, again with a defiant tone.

“Because,” Gakuhou smiled. “I’m continuing to grow too.” Gakushuu looked at him.

“Both as a teacher,”

“and as your father.”

Gakuhou’s last sentence made Gakushuu narrowing his eyes. It took time for him to fully understands his father’s words. When he was sure of what he was just heard, Gakushuu smiled back.

“ _Okaeri_ , _Tou-san._ ”

Gakuhou didn’t give any answer to that. But he smiled at his son. He knew what Gakushuu meant.

Relieved. That’s what Gakushuu felt. Today seems to be the end of 10 years living with a monster called Principal.

“Get away from there. I can’t open the door if you keep standing there!” Gakushuu’s tongue made a clicking sound but he obeyed his father.

This time Gakushuu get in the car and sit beside his father without having to be told twice. The engine started and the car began to leave Kunugigaoka’s area.

There was silence between the two. But a different silence. Gakushuu felt comfortable with this silence. He didn’t want to know what made his father suddenly change. But Gakushuu will make sure he will get what he couldn’t get for the past 10 years.

“Was that hurt?” His father’s voice broke the silence.

Gakushuu turned his head. One of his eyebrows was raised. “This?” He pointed his plastered cheek. “Of course! You saw it by your own eyes how I flew across the room thanks to you. Even my back and my head are still hurting now.”

Gakuhou glanced at his back hand. For a moment he saw Gakushuu’s blood on his hand. He cursed himself. How could he thought of hurting his own son?

“Complain as much as you want. Only for today I will give you an exception.”

The teenage boy clicked his tongue, he looked away.

“You already treated the wound?”

Again, Gakushuu was shocked by his father’s sudden change.

“Yes.”

“Make sure it won’t get infected later.”

“I will file another lawsuit if this scar.”

Gakuhou laughed. “Talking about the lawsuit. If I sued you for slander, I think I could extort three million yen from you.”

It was Gakushuu’s turn to laugh. “What a naive old man. I will bring a medical report and it will be a strong evidence to sue you for child abuse. Let’s see. I’m sure I could get five million yen out of you.”

Both of them laughed. The Asanos' chauffeur inhaled a deep breathe. Half were relieved that the relationship between father and son wasn’t as icy as before, the other half prepared to hear the two Asano laugh horribly.

“Meet me at the court after school tomorrow.”

“Hey, it can’t be that fast! I said I need to bring my medical report!”

“Okay then. We will file our complaints at the end of this week.”

Gakushuu nodded, satisfied with the deal. “Deal.”

Gakuhou glanced at Gakushuu. What a unique child. The boy accepted his challenge to sue each other at the court as if it’s something interesting for him.

To be honest, Gakuhou never thought he could have such a genius son as Gakushuu. He was grateful that Gakushuu grew up as a strong person. Losing his dear student itself was already hard. Gakuhou didn’t want to think what if he lost Gakushuu too.

“Please head to the nearest shopping mall.” Gakuhou told the chauffeur.

The older man nodded firmly as he agreed to Gakuhou’s request.

Gakushuu’s violet eyes stared at Gakuhou questioningly. “Why are we heading there?”

A mocking grin appeared on Gakuhou’s face. “Oh God. This must be why you lost your first place. You don’t remember you asked a kobe steak for compensation?”

Gakushuu’s face turned red from anger. “I thought you would not grant it.”

Gakuhou shrugged. “I told you. Today is an exception.”

While his father wasn’t looking at him, Gakushuu smiled happily.

They arrived at the shopping mall and headed to the restaurant. Gakushuu paused for a moment in front of the restaurant, surprised that his father took him to such an expensive restaurant.

Gakuhou turned and found his son staring at the restaurant’s sign with a look of disbelief.

“Today I made 15 million yen. I challenge you to spend all of my income today.” Gakushuu’s eyes widened in shock.

“You’re crazy!” he yelled

“You can ask me anything you want. Only for today.”

Gakuhou always give Gakushuu a large amount of pocket money. But he never took Gakushuu out and spent money for him like this.

Having the opportunity to fulfil his wishes as a child made Gakushuu excited. He chuckled softly, accepting Gakuhou’s challenge then followed the man into the restaurant.

Gakushuu ate a lot. Gakuhou was shocked that the teenager’s stomach could fit four plates of steaks.

“Are you hungry or gluttonous?”

Gakushuu glare at him. “I didn’t have time to eat since before the exams started.”

“This is my first meal today.”

The fact that his son worked so hard that he didn’t have time to eat made Gakuhou feel even more guilt. Gakushuu worked so hard but as a result of his hard work he got a slap on the cheek in front of his classmates.

“…… Dad? Can I order again?” Gakushuu’s question snapped Gakuhou from his thoughts.

This time Gakuhou couldn’t hide his surprise. “Are you still hungry?”

“I want dessert.”

He didn’t know a teenage boy could eat this much.

Gakuhou raised his hand. A waitress immediately approached him. Gakuhou stared at Gakushuu, giving him signal to order whatever he want.

Seeing Gakushuu eat heartily for some reason made Gakuhou happy. He finished his glass of wine. Gakuhou remembered when he first saw little Gakushuu eating by himself. That memory made him realize how proud he used to be of every little thing that his son did.

Gakushuu was getting thinner since the first semester ended. Gakuhou could see Gakushuu’s uniform is now loose, no longer fitting his body like when he first started his third year in junior high school.

Ten minutes later Gakushuu already finished eating. Gakuhou paid the bill and then they left the restaurant.

Gakushuu trailed behind his father. “Dad,” he called, making Gakuhou turned to him. “I need to buy some books.”

“Alright. Lead the way to the bookstore.”

They walked side by side. No scoff came out from the two Asano’s mouth, it was unusual of them. Whenever they were close to each other, one of them would start provoking the other.

A bubble tea stall caught Gakuhou’s attention. Many children in the same age as Gakushuu queued there. Gakuhou knew that bubble tea is popular among the youth. But he never saw his son drink that.

Meanwhile Gakushuu was busy looking around. He rarely goes to the mall, so this kind of quick stroll makes him happy. All this time he always spent his weekends at home, studying. After school he always went straight to home too. The other virtuosos thought Gakushuu’s life was really boring and monotone.

The two of them have now arrived in the bookstore on the 5th floor. Gakushuu went in first and started picking out which book he needed.

Gakuhou was busy with his phone. Sometime he’ll be checking the stocks and the next minute he’s already busy texting with company officials. Gakushuu glanced at his father for a moment then snorted.

Gakushuu’s footsteps stopped in front of a bookshelf. Gakuhou looked away from his phone. Gakushuu, with six stacks of books in his hands, was staring at the science-fiction bookshelf.

“You like that kind of books?” Gakuhou pointed at the bookshelf.

Gakushuu seemed to be thinking before he finally answered. “Will you be angry at me if you found out I read these kinds of books?”

“Why should I be mad?” Gakuhou sighed.

Gakushuu blinks. “Oh. Nothing.” Strange. Usually, his father would say he was wasting his time reading books that are not related to school works.

“Ugh…. Dad?”

“Hm?”

“Can I buy a book from here? My favorite novel has just published its sequel.”

“Just take it already.”

Gakushuu smiled widely. He balanced the books in his right hand then reached for the book he wanted with his left hand. Gakuhou took 3 books from the top of the stacks before those books covered Gakushuu’s face.

“How could you walk if your face is covered with stacks of books?” scolded Gakuhou.

His son didn’t reply. He mumbled something that Gakuhou couldn’t hear clearly.

Father and son headed to cashier. They left the bookstore with a total of 8 books. Gakushuu picked up another science-fiction book. He said the synopsis is interesting.

“Thank you,” said Gakushuu, looking up at his father.

That boy looks happy. Gakuhou nodded curtly. When was the last time he heard that from his son’s lips?

The previous bubble tea stall bothered Gakuhou’s mind again. “Gakushuu,” he was surprised seeing Gakushuu’s reaction. “Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

“What did you say?”

“Gakushuu? I was calling your name.”

“The last time you called me that was when I was 9 years old.” Gakushuu’s violet eyes staring at Gakuhou in disbelief. “Seriously, Dad. What’s gotten into you this day?”

“I’m trying to be a good parent for you.” Gakuhou scoffed.

“Okay, Gakushuu, do you like bubble tea?”

“Well….. I haven’t tried it yet.”

“I’m gonna buy you that drink.”

“Huh, what? Dad? Dad! Where are you going?!” Gakushuu quickly caught up with Gakuhou’s steps.

Gakuhou ordered the menu at that stall. Gakushuu stood not too far from there, staring at his father amazed. He didn’t know his father would want to buy him a drink like bubble tea.

“Drink this.” Gakushuu took the drink from his father’s hand.

Gakuhou also had the same drink like Gakushuu’s. He already drank his.

Gakushuu began to sip his drink. Delicious. Sweet. The kind of taste that isn’t Gakushuu’s cup of tea but he like it.

“I put cyanide in it.”

Gakushuu choked.

“Kidding.”

“How could you-“

“Ah, yes. Follow me, Son. I know a place that you will love.”

His father brought him to a game center. Gakushuu gawked. “You said you will bring me to a place that I will love!” he accused.

“You don’t like this?”

“I….. it’s been so long since the last time I play here.”

Gakuhou smiled. “Go play. I will carry your books.”

This time Gakushuu’s eyes are wide in horror. “Dad. Is this really you?”

“Once again you asked a stupid question, I will charge you for all expenses I’ve paid for you today.”

Gakuhou left Gakushuu that was still stunned to look for a seat. Ren invited Gakushuu several times to play at game center but Gakushuu always refused on the grounds that he had to study. But this time Gakushuu finally set his feet on the game center. A place that he always wants to visit when he was a kid.

Gakushuu began to try some games. It didn’t take long for him to already enjoying himself. Years he spent with studying, clubs activities, and various school works made him don’t have time to play.

From afar Gakuhou watched Gakushuu went here and there, trying various games. Gakushuu’s eyes are sparkling in joy as he plays. All this time, those violet eyes are empty and dull as if there’s no life in it.

After a long time, he got bored waiting for his son. He decided to join Gakushuu.

_“Principal Asano, you are not in a good relationship with your son, right? Try to spend time with him before you regret it. While he is still a teenager, there’s still a chance for you to fix your relationship. It will be harder when he’s already a grown up.” Koro sensei said before Gakuhou left the building._

“Hand me your school blazer.” Gakuhou held out his hand. Gakushuu opened his blazer immediately and give it to his father. Then the strawberry blonde continued to focus on playing the game.

He folded Gakushuu’s blazer then put it near his own suit. When he turned around, the boy isn’t there where Gakuhou left him. Gakushuu’s striking hair colour made Gakuhou could spot the boy easily.

Gakuhou followed Gakushuu who headed to a shooting game. Gakushuu raised an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t you too old to play this?”

“I’m not that _old_.”

They had a fierce match. Until now the score is still a tie. But in the end Gakushuu managed to beat Gakuhou by one point.

He almost slams the gun down if he didn’t remember to control his emotion. Gakushuu’s laugh didn’t help at all.

“Who said that I can’t defeat you, _Dad_?”

“Let’s see if you could stay that cocky after one bowling match.”

Gakushuu grunt. Bowling is not his forte. But he is so determined to not let himself suffer from humiliation if he loses against his father.

The boy lost. His face is so red. He asked Gakuhou for a new match but Gakuhou refused.

A basketball game behind his father’s back attracted his attention. He gulped. Basketball. That might remind his father of _him_.

His father’s mood was strangely good. Gakushuu didn’t want to spoil his father’s mood just because that damn basketball game. Not when Gakushuu finally could spend his time with his father.

“Dad!” Gakushuu called all of sudden.

“What? You still want a match?” Gakuhou teased his son.

“Forget it.” Gakushuu groaned. “Buy me a notebook over there!” He pointed a counter that sell school equipments.

“You need a notebook? Why didn’t you buy it at the bookstore earlier?”

“I just remember that I need a notebook for student council.”

Gakushuu grimaced when he saw the notebook’s cover.

“I didn’t know you still like Doraemon.” Gakuhou tried to not laugh.

“Well….. what’s wrong with liking Doraemon?”

“Buy me two notebooks!”

After Gakuhou finished paying for the notebooks, Gakushuu hastily took his father out from the game center. Gakuhou stared at Gakushuu who walked in front of him. Since they played the bowling game, he already knows there’s a basketball game. He also knows that Gakushuu was trying to distract him.

Gakuhou casually caught up with Gakushuu and then embraced the boy’s shoulder. Gakushuu’s shoulder tensed up a bit. His cheeks were still red, Gakuhou was sure the boy is already tired.

“Let’s go home.”

The sky already turned orange as the dusk is approaching. Gray clouds seemed to surround the sun.

Gakushuu glanced at his father. He gulped. “Thank you for today….. Dad.”

Gakuhou didn’t answer him. But a soft pat on Gakushuu’s shoulder was enough as an answer.

Both of them were sweating. The Asanos’ chauffeur was surprised to see the two Asano’s shirt were a mess. It’s not like the usual, the old man thought. Both Gakushuu and Gakuhou looked exhausted but there was no trace of annoyance on their faces.

“Today you call me ‘Dad’ a lot.” Gakuhou spoke when the car blends in with the other vehicles on Tokyo’s street.

Gakushuu’s body stiffened. His fingers interlocked. The problem is years ago before that day, Gakuhou told Gakushuu to not call him as Dad. He wanted to be addressed as Principal. Gakushuu’s face turned pale.

_Oh no. I totally forget. Am I in trouble now?_

“You can call me Dad. I…. I’m sorry. For everything. For pressuring you all this time. For neglecting you. I’m a terrible parent. I wish I could have a normal father-son relationship with you. Is it…. too late?”

Gakushuu paused for a moment. An apology. Something he never expected come out from his father.

“It’s not going to be easy forgetting those things that you’ve done to me. But I’ll try to forgive you.”

“I guess it’s not too late.” Gakushuu gave a faint smile.

Gakuhou felt so happy. He got a second chance. His son decided to give him a chance. This time he would not waste it. Gakuhou didn’t know what Koro _sensei_ had experienced but that creature seemed to know very well what he was saying.

“Thank you, Son.” His warm hand patted the top of Gakushuu’s head.

Gakushuu brushed Gakuhou’s hand away while saying, “I’m not a puppy.”

Their way home was slowed down by a brief traffic jam. The distance between the shopping mall and their house was far enough that the traffic jam made the distance travelled even longer. The rain was pouring hard on Tokyo, making Gakushuu even more sleepy.

The strawberry blonde boy overslept. His head fall to Gakuhou’s shoulder. Gakushuu woke up in shock. But his father patted his head a few times while saying, “Go to sleep again.”

Violet eyes blinked several times. A smile flashed on his face. It’s been a long time since he sleeps on his father’s shoulder.

“You failed to meet my challenge. The amount you spent today didn’t even hit 5 million yen.” A few minutes later Gakuhou said in a low but light voice.

The boy who now half asleep replied, “I don’t care whether I succeed in meeting your challenge or not. The point is, I’m really happy today. I get to spend my time with my father.”

Gakuhou was stunned by Gakushuu’s answer.

Asano Gakushuu inhaled the air mixed with his father’s scent. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He was sleeping with hand clutching to his father’s suit.

* * *

“Finally, you guys are home!” A cheerful voice greeted them. A tall woman with her long blonde hair tied stood up from the sofa.

“Hi, Sienna.” Gakuhou greeted his wife. He looked down, taking off his shoes.

“Hi, Mom.” The half sleeping boy greeted his mother. When he looked down to take off his shoes, he almost fell over.

Gakuhou’s right hand managed to grab Gakushuu’s collar on time before the boy fell. His left hand still busy taking off his shoes. “Watch your step.”

“What a coincidence! I just finished cooking!! I cooked a lot so we can celebrate the end of Gakushuu’s exam!” Sienna took off her apron.

Gakuhou and Gakushuu both freeze. They looked at each other. The colours left their faces. They didn’t expect Sienna will cook for dinner.

“Sienna, look. I’m sorry but we already ate dinner. I went out with Gakushuu.”

Sienna grunted. It’s clear that she’s pissed off. “Why you guys didn’t call me?”

“Gakushuu, how is your- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CHEEK?” Sienna screamed when she saw her son’s cheek.

Gakushuu rub his cheek. “Dad hit me when he knew I lost the first place to Akabane.” Still half asleep, Gakushuu answered innocently.

Gakuhou’s eyes widened seeing how Sienna’s face turned red. The woman yelled Gakuhou’s full name loud enough to make Gakushuu’s eyes fully opened.

“ASANO GAKUHOU YOU BAST-“

“Sienna, you said we can’t curse in front of the child.”

Sienna gritted her teeth. Inhale. Exhale. She can’t kick the man out of the house yet.

“You will clean the house this weekend.”

“Sorry I can’t. I have a meeting this weekend.”

“Look,” Sienna shot him a death stare. “You might be a powerful man outside this house. But when you are in this house, I’m the boss.” She finished her sentences in English.

Gakuhou gawked. Gakushuu tried his best not to laugh at his father’s expression. This was the first time he saw his father being treated like that by his mother.

“Mom, I wanna eat.” Gakushuu tried to break the silence. He walked to get the food. Gakuhou raised an eyebrow at Gakushuu.

“Oh! I cooked your favourite food, Shuu! Hope you will like it!”

When Sienna was not looking, Gakuhou went after Gakushuu. “You are still not full?”

Gakushuu whispered. “I’m doing this so Mom wouldn’t get madder than this.”

“You are right. I pissed her off. Of course I should have a meal too.”

Sienna took a deep breathe. Those two guys were driving her crazy with their weird relationship. But today she sensed something different from Gakuhou and Gakushuu. It was like Gakuhou was more friendly towards Gakushuu.

Gakushuu was about to bring his plate to the dining table when Gakuhou took his plate.

“Thanks for the food.” Gakuhou said without feeling guilty at all for taking his son’s food.

“What the fuck, Dad?!”

“Don’t fucking swear at me!”

“Don’t you dare yelling at my son!”

Gakushuu took another plate. “I swear I will add this to the lawsuit.” He muttered under his breathe.

“Try it if you can. You don’t have enough evidence for that. I still can sue you for slander.” Gakuhou laughed.

“YOU GUYS ARE SUING EACH OTHER?!”

Oh. Shit.

* * *

Araki: New notebook huh, Asano?

Koyama: /tried so hard to not laugh/

Ren: /snickered/

Seo: What the fuck? Doraemon?

Gakushuu: /blushing/ Shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> You know you messed up when you eat outside the house but it turns out your mom is cooking.
> 
> That was long hahaha I really enjoying myself while writing this. Happy late Valentine’s day for you guys! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
